


Draw me like one of your French girls, Amy

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: They were on door duty now





	Draw me like one of your French girls, Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Charcoal

They were on door duty now, having followed the perp into the art building.

“Hey Ames, do you think there are naked models around?”

“Focus Jake! Check your left.” Amy instructed him as she methodically inspected the classroom to her right.

“But those classes can’t all be drawing fruit bowls!”

“Jake! Clear the classroom to your left!”

“You’re right.” Jake swerved into the room, gun first. “Not a beret in sight!”

But when he saw the charcoal drawing in the easel, Jake gave out a squeal and hopped onto the chaise.

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Amy!”


End file.
